Amelia Lullaby
Amelia Lullaby is a female character on Pretty Little Liars. She is a main character throughout Season 1. She is portrayed by Sky Ferreira. Amelia was born to Anita and Alan Lullaby, along with a twin sister, Alietta Lullaby. Her parents always favoured Alietta over Amelia because her parents thought Alietta was more popular with the other children. Since then, Amelia has been treated more as a maid than daughter, even getting one of the smallest rooms in her house, whilst Alietta got a huge one. She at some point became best friends with Roxanne Weaver, Juliet Ore and Victoria Merrick. Season 1 In Pilot, Amelia is first seen getting of the yellow school bus. She wals up to the main school entrance, until she sees her best friend, Roxanne Weaver. They smile at each other and hug. They tell each other they miss each other. Roxanne asks if Amelia met any boys on her summer vacation, Amelia smiles as she looks at the ground. Roxanne tells her that she should tell her because she is her best friend and they tell each other everything. They are interupted by the beep of Claire Mercer's car. Amelia's sister, Alietta and her other friend, Lucy Vandeviere, got out of the car. As they walk past Amelia and Roxanne, Alietta pushes Roxanne and as Roxanne is about to go and hit her, Amelia stops her. On the corridor, they go and meet Victoria and Juliet and talk about how there summer went. They all stared at Alietta kissing a boy called James Foxx, becuase they were shocked as they thought Victoria was with him, when they turn around to ask Victoria what's going on, she has gone. They go to try and find her. When Colton Caspen is describing the class to new girl Courtney Marie, he describes Amelia as unpopular, weird, lunatic who has a sibling rivalary with Alietta. At lunch, Amelia and the other girls are excited when Juliet announces that Isaac Walker has invited them to the Back to School Party. Juliet is caught up in another one of Alietta's games and drops her lunch all over the floor. Roxanne is mad and gets ready to confront Alietta, but Amelia stops her telling her she doesn't have to do it. Roxanne ignores her and goes over to Alietta. Amelia says that everyone is scared to walk down the corridor because of the way Alietta and her friends treat people. At Roxanne's house after school, Amelia, Roxanne and Juliet are getting ready for the party. Roxanne comments on how she can't believe what Alietta did to Juliet, and should prank Alietta and the party tonight, This causes an arguement between Roxanne and Amelia. Amelia tells her that her world shouldn't evolve around getting back at Alietta, and storms out. Amelia is not seen again until the end of the episode when Alietta's body is found. Claire breaks the news to her and Amelia falls to the ground, crying. In May She Rest in Hell, Amelia is a beautiful dark blonde girl with brown eyes. She looks identical to Alietta. Amelia is a nice loving girl who protects her friends, but also defends her family. She cares dearly for her sister even though she treated her like rubbish. Amelia is usually seen in jeans, tops and jackets. She is not into bright colours. She would wear a dress to a party. *Is a twin. *Is her mother and father's least favourite child. Season 1 *Pilot *May She Rest in Hell Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Liars Category:Main Characters Category:Season 1 Characters